


Quickies Final Fantasy 15 Series

by blackbirdandcat



Series: Quickies Final Fantasy 15 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Happy Ending Massage, In Public, Lace Kink, Lemon, Massage, Oral Sex, PoC, Quickie, Smut, Titfuck, Weight Issues, blowjob, blowjob under the desk, chocobo races, eating out in a grain shed, handjob, in the car, muscles glistening with oil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: So this is a series that has the Final Fantasy 15 and Kingsglaive characters in it. It's just quickies not necessarily short stories as the Prompto one is rather long. But as in the sex is just blow jobs, hand jobs, fingering and who knows what else. (lol) The people included is: Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus, Nyx, Ravus, Luna and Cor, Crowe and Cindy.





	1. Prince Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.ko-fi.com/A871RBI (Buy me a cup of coffee!)

Noctis:  
You could tell that Noctis needed attention, but it was only attention that you could give to him that he craved. Ignis was driving the Regalia, it was raining bad so he was driving a bit slower than normal Prompto was in the front seat like normal but today he was sleeping, tired from the last few days fights. It had been a few days since Gladiolus separated from the party so it was just you and Noctis in the back seat. Normally he would be passed out with all this comforting rain but he was just hot and bothered with you cuddled up close to him. Normally the two of you would cuddle up and sleep but he just couldn’t do it.

  
Smirking you lean up and kiss his cheek, reaching down your hand you palmed his crotch whispering to him, “I can help you with that.”

  
Unzipping the black pants pulling out his cock it half hard. Smiling you wrapped your hand firmly around his shaft leaning forward spitting a bit on the head of his cock, his eyes wide at how erotic it looked coming from you.

Spreading the spit up and down his shaft you started to move your hand up and down slowly reaching your free hand up nestling it in his shaggy black hair it soft to your touch. A soft sigh escapes his lips as your fingers run through his hair as the the other hand kept moving up and down his now completely hard cock.

  
“That feels so good.” Noctis muttered softly, as your gripped got a little tighter.

 

Taking your hand out of his hair you reached down hooking two fingers around the base of his cock acting as a makeshift cock ring, the pressure made his cock throb and Noctis groaned a bit loudly. That noise caused Ignis to look back through the rear view mirror to see what was going on, the both of you closed your eyes pretending to be asleep. Your hands was still in spot, right hand moving up and down his shaft once you got to the head hands squeezing a bit tightly on the head causing a wonderful feeling to rush through him. With your fingers wrapped around his base he couldn’t have his release though, the pressure was building up it was such a intense feeling for Noctis.

  
Freeing your hand from its make shift cock ring you used both hands to go up and down in a twisting motion around his cock. Precum was leaking out of the slit of his cock and Noctis was biting his lip staring at him he looked incredibly sexy trying to hold back the cries of pleasure he wanted to emit. It made it hotter, the thought of getting caught by the others.

  
“I love you Noctis.” You said softly staring into his beautiful blue eyes, that soft voice of yours, the intimate eye contact and the twisting motion and slight squeeze of the head of his cock was just too much for him to handle.

  
He let out a strangled grunt as he ejaculated the thick white strands of cum landing on his pant legs and the back seat of the car. Smirking you placed a chaste kiss on Noctis’ lips reaching for a rag that was beside you. Noctis let out a happy sigh, looking a lot more relaxed as he put his cock away and you quickly cleaned up the mess. In a matter of minutes to the two of you were cuddled up and sleeping peacefully.


	2. Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a sensitive subject matter with this one. I fully support a rather sensitive about his weight Prompto and a rather protective s/o (or Noctis as I ship Promptis) defending him about it all. I didn't delve too far into it just enough to set the scene. I view Iris as someone who would tease about it but not really understand her the meanings of it all as she's young and really thin so it might not click with her.

You and Prompto had been dating for a while now and he felt comfortable enough for you to join them to Altissa after getting permission from King Regis and Noctis. What sucked was that once Insomnia fell there wasn’t a safe place to keep you at and so it was best viewed you stayed with him and in the car when things got too dangerous. You weren’t much of a fighter decent with a set of poison daggers but nothing on par with the Chocobros (as you fondly called your friends).

 

You were in Lestallum just catching up with Iris, Gladio wanted to make sure his baby sister got into the city safely. Iris and yourself had made a huge feast of a dinner giving Ignis a night off from cooking. Sitting around at the table all enjoying the food immensely Iris started to tease Prompto.

 

“If you keep eating like that Prompto I’m going to have to call you PrompTON. Soon you’ll weight more than Gladdy.”

 

The Chocobros bristled knowing weight was a touchy subject with Prompto. His baby blue eyes went wide as he stared at the plate of food, all the stuff you had lovingly cooked for him. There you noticed his hands shaking the fork dropping to the plate his eyes looking wetter but not tearing up completely. Weight was also a touchy subject with you, you weren’t the skinniest girl around ample in the pleasing features and in the not so pleasing mid section that you were struggling with to loose. Prompto was a huge inspiration for you to loose weight and he was constantly cheering you on. (Even Gladio was proud and helped devise a not so torturous workout routine for you, such a sweetheart.)

 

“Iris shut up.” Gladio chastised his younger sister.

 

“Just saying he’ll be a huge round Chocobo soon!” She laughed.

 

Honestly she didn’t understand Prompto’s issue and his struggles. She teased Noctis like that all the time but self confidence really wasn’t something the Prince was lacking. Prompto pushed the plate away roughly nearly knocking over the glass of soda he had been drinking. Reaching out for him you missed his arm by a centimeter as he rushed out of the room. That earned Iris a shove and a death glare from Noctis and Ignis.

 

“I can’t believe you Iris that was so rude. You shouldn’t pick on people about their weight.” You said roughly to her, glaring daggers her way.

 

“I was just teasing.” She complained.

 

“Well it’s not funny know your audience before you open your mouth! Prompto is sensitive to weight issues he’s been struggling with it for a long time, okay? And I am too and I find it really mean, I thought you would know better.” You said angrily at your feet defending your sweet boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry okay?” She shouted looking visibly upset by her social blunder. “I’ll go apologize to him.”

 

“No leave him alone I’ll go talk to him.”

 

Grabbing your jacket you left the room leaving the others to finish dinner. You spent a good half hour looking for Prompto, getting scared quickly. He wasn’t in the bedroom, bathrooms, Regalia, shopping district or the front entrance with the viewing center. After leaving multiple messages on your phone you texted Noctis hoping to see if Prompto had returned yet. Noctis said no asking if he should help out in the search. Then you heard the buzz of your phone the ‘wark’ of a Chocobo being your text message sound.

 

“I see you babe.” It was Prompto, smiling in relief you looked around for your boyfriend.

 

Not seeing his bright blond hair or baby blues you texted him, “where are you sweetie?”

 

“The arcade, front entrance I see you out the window.”

 

Turning around you had saw a arcade but didn’t think to look in, you spotted Prompto at a game center holding a gun controller. Heading into the arcade you moved over to the sad looking boy, who had a depressed look on his handsome face as he shot down zombies.

 

“Hey beautiful, good shot.” You said giving him a smirk, a hand on his hip.

 

“Lucky shot.” He said glumly instead of his normal bright smile and trademark whistle that you found ever so adorable.

 

Wrapping your arms around his narrow middle you have him a big hug. His on screen character got attacked and killed by a zombie ending the game.

 

“Why don’t we go for a while, check on the Chocobos.” You suggested giving him a smile.

 

“Okay, babe.” His face lit up a little at the thought of seeing the Chocobos.

 

Both you and Prompto had rented two Chocobos for a few days yours a white one and his the classic yellow. Your Chocobo let out a soft wark as you handed some greens to it. Prompto hopped onto his bird looking down at you nudging his head towards the path. Getting on your bird patting its long neck fluffy white feathers soft. After half a hour of ride the both of you stopped right at the outskirts of town there was a bench and a nice patch of grass in which the Chocobos went to graze at.

 

The both of you sat in silence for a while, Prompto rested his head on your shoulder snaking a arm around your waist holding you tightly. He was such a snugglebug grabbing his hand squeezing it tightly as you did.

 

“I’m sorry for what Iris said I talked with her and she’s understands the error of her ways.” You finally said after a bit of silence.

 

“I love you babe, I just hate to be reminded that it can go downhill so quickly. It’s nice to have your cooking because it’s special because it came from you.” He admitted shyly.

 

“Well to let you know Prom is I make sure whatever I cook is healthy as I can get with the ingredients we have available.”

 

“Just for me?” He questioned.

 

“Well for me too, I’m still trying to loose weight.” You commented facing him some planting a kiss on his lips.

 

“And you are doing a great job.” He said planting another kiss on your lips.

 

“Thanks. You know Prompto no matter what I will find you extremely attractive. I love everything about you.” You said smiling brightly as he blushed embarrassed by your honest feelings.

 

“Even the stretch marks?” He asked timidly a hand resting on his stomach where all the stretch marks rested on him from the years of being overweight.

 

“Yes even those as they are apart of you and what make you even better than anyone else.” You said happily placing your hand under his tank top rubbing his stretch marks, his cheeks blushing at the tender touch.

 

Leaning up and kissing him nipping at his lower lips your right hands palming over his crotch, he moaning into your kiss returning the kiss back left hand nestled into the back of your head holding you close. Staring into his blue eyes you smiled at him, fingers reaching at his belt grabbing.

 

“Babe?” He questioned, a bit shyly but there was a excited glint in his eyes.

 

“I want to show you how much I appreciate you.” You said as you zipped his pants, revealing semi hard cock under Chocobo print boxers.

 

“Remember last time?” He questioned bringing up the last time and the coincidentally the first time you had given him a blow job.

 

“I told you it didn’t hurt me.” You admonished lovingly, pulling out his cock stroking it in your right hand.

 

During one of your stays in a caravan during the evening while Noctis was out fishing, Ignis was cooking dinner and Gladio was out collecting firewood you and Prompto had decided to get a bit intimate. It had started out with just making out then he suggested you suck his cock you hadn’t done that before but wanting to please Prompto and see if it was as enjoyable as your cousin had made it out to be you went for it. Your cousin had given you the basics on what to do so you weren’t totally in the dark on what to do to his thick cock. You were starting to go further on his cock not able to fit the whole girth of it in your mouth, his cock wasn’t incredibly long but it was rather wide. It filled you perfectly making you cum so easily as he knew how to work it so well. As you had gotten him about half way into your mouth, sucking hard it had felt so good for the Sunshine Boy that his hips bucked and thrusted his cock far into your mouth making you gag. As a natural reaction it brought tears to your eyes and stung a little but not enough to make you stop because it also felt fairly good specially knowing this was a reaction to Prompto enjoying it so much it made it feel so much better. But he saw the tears as you not enjoying it and freaked out quickly pulling his cock out of your mouth and panicking he started to apologize for hurting you not meaning to do that. It ended up with him rushing to the bathroom finishing himself and feeling guilty for a few days despite you telling him it was totally fine and it was just a natural reaction and not to worry.

 

“Okay. . .” He said softly as you got to your knees placing yourself comfortably in between his legs, rubbing his thighs listening to his whimpers.

 

“Babe what if we get caught?” He asked looking around, there was no one around at all the road is far enough that they couldn’t see the both of you easily and it was fairly dark out.

 

“Just a bit more of a thrill.” You hummed as you took his cock in your hand stroking up and down the shaft.

 

“I love you so much.” He moaned as you took his cock in your mouth.

 

Bobbing your head up and down slowly, sucking on his cock it getting fully hard in your mouth tasting delicious. He nestled his right hand in your hair tangling fingers in your tresses moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of you sucking his cock. You looked up catching his eyes as he stared lustfully at you he let out a loving sigh as he melted some with the intimate eye contact. You looked simply gorgeous perched in between his legs sucking on his cock plump lips wrapped around his shaft creating a wonderful suction on him. Reaching a hand down you caressed your fingers over his balls, he let out a loud moan as you did. Tendrils of spit started to come out from the side of your mouth, as you moved you head up and down faster sucking on him roughly enjoying the moans and whimpers from Prompto. Slowly dragging your head up quickly flicking your tongue over the slit of his cock enjoying the bitter precum that emerged from it.

 

“Your mouth is so good, darling. You suck on my cock so hard it feels like you are trying to suck the cum right out of me.” He moaned arching his back.

 

“A lot of lollipops.” You teased, licking the head of his cock all around it then up and down the shaft.

 

Pecking soft kisses up the shaft until the head sucking roughly on the head you getting wet at the sounds emitting from Prompto. He was putty in your hands a moaning mess, whimpering your name and how much he loved you. Reaching your left hand up underneath his shirt rubbing his stomach caressing the stretch marks as you took his cock in your mouth again as deep as you could take it. Gagging a little this time Prompto didn’t freak out he just wiped away the few tears that escaped and then ran his fingers through your hair. Caressing your tongue over his cock as you sucked on it and moved your head up and down quickly the sounds of your sucking on him filled your ears sounding so erotic. You felt his cock throbbing in your mouth he was close to ejaculating.

 

“I’m so close love, will you swallow?” He asked breathlessly, panting heavily.

 

Pulling his cock out of your mouth, “yes,” you replied putting his cock right back in your mouth.

 

“Sweet Chocobos you are wonderful.” He moaned as you laughed at his comment with his cock in your mouth which caused a pleasing vibration around his cock.

 

He let out a strangled moan as he ejaculated right in your mouth filling you up with the hot sticky cum. He wasn’t deep in your mouth when he ejaculated so some escaped your mouth dripping down the side of your lips and onto your chest. With a loud lustful pop you released his cock Prompto let out a happy sigh, he took out a handkerchief to clean up the bits of cum that went on your shirt. You shook your head taking your fingers you gathered up all the cum and slowly licked your fingers clean.

 

“Fuck that is so hot.” Prompto moaned picking you up sitting you on the bench beside him and kissing your passionately.

 

A horn honked as a car driving by caught the two of your making out, laughing the two of you looked around your Chocobos were sleeping now and it was rather dark out.

 

“Let’s head back, okay?” Prompto said zipping up his pants.


	3. Ravus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This takes place during Kingsglaive shortly after being named Commander, you are his personal assistant. He already has the Magitek Armor Arm.

You aren’t sure how you manged to get through Ravus’ frozen heart but you did and somehow you managed to procure a job working for him. He had just been named Supreme Commander and now you were his personal assistant. Though with the loss of his left arm and the replacement Magitek Arm caused a bit of a rift between the two of you. It wasn’t that you were weirded out by the sight of it, you loved him no matter what. It was him that was weirded out he would go to touch you instinctively reaching out with that hand and be suddenly aware of the dangers that arm could bring your delicate body. He would then clam up and leave you alone to vent his frustrations in other manners. It brought a huge sorrow to you know that he was afraid of himself now and you just wanted him to accept himself – to hold him and care for him. Work with him had just been very straight laced not like it was mixing in pleasure and work the both of you kept it separate. But it was comfortable – now it was always awkward like one was about to say something but felt like they shouldn’t.

 

You had to go to a fancy party/meeting early in the day of course standing by Ravus’ side making sure things went smoothly. Though generally Ravus would sneak in a dance for the two of your during these party things but not this time. You had held hope for the dance as it was always so romantic and the two of you would laugh at the pairing since you were so much shorter than he is and your general sweetness was completely opposite of his harshness. For the party you had worn a nice velvet little black dress with white lace tights it all looked very nice with your jewelry and shoes.  


In your room you wanted to read a good book before settling in for the night a classic that would ease your troubled mind. One the bookshelf the particular book you wanted was on the very top shelf, struggling on tip toe you tried to reach the book. Fingertips just brushing over the edge of the spine, muttering to yourself you didn’t hear the door open oh the soft sigh of appreciation coming from the tall man in the doorway. In a few swift footsteps Ravus made his way over to you right hand placing on your hip enjoying the feeling of the soft velvet fabric.

 

“Oh Ravus.” You let out in a soft exclamation, as he reached over you his chest pressing against your back.

 

“This one?” He questioned as he pulled the book out handing it down to you.

 

“Yes, thank you.” You said blushing slightly at how close he was, his handsome face inches away from yours.

 

“You look really pretty tonight.” Ravus said softly multi colored eyes staring at you.

 

“Didn’t think you noticed…” You said not hiding the mift tone in your voice as you turned away sitting down on the comfy couch.

 

Ravus let out a sigh, sitting next to you on the couch, running a hand through his hair that long thick white hair that looked gorgeous on him. He made sure to sit to have you on his right side so his normal arm was close to you, he watched as you opened the book, crossing your slender legs his eyes on the white lace stockings. A hand reached out grabbing your hand pressing a kiss to the back of your hand Ravus locked eyes with you, there was a slight smile on his lips.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softly as he moved his hand to caress over your thighs.

 

“Thanks for apologizing. Ravus you shouldn’t feel awkward about the magitek arm I love you just the same, I trust you completely I know you would never intentionally hurt me.” You said caressing the side of his face giving him a warm smile.

 

“I cannot feel your touch with this arm I have no real understand of its power, what if I touch you too hard with it?” He questioned nervously finally admitting his fears.

 

“Well we will have to cross that bridge when we get there okay? I will let you know and we can learn how to adjust it from there. Alright, dear?” You suggested rubbing a hand on his chest.

 

His left hand reached out resting on your thigh rubbing against the lace his eyes closing softly a moan escaping his lips.

 

“You know lace is my weakness when you wear it my dear. Did you do this on purpose?”

 

“Sort of,” you admitted shyly. “I know you like lace and well I know you’ve been stressed out and we haven’t been close lately so I thought that these would give you some pleasure to look at.”

 

You smiled at him wiggling your legs at him letting him get a full view of all the lace. Ravus captured your lips with his kissing you passionately grabbing you with his magitek arm pulling you close.

 

“I want to do something for you, my love.” You said looking up into his hetero-chromatic eyes.

 

“What?” He asked curious.

 

“Let’s move to the floor and strip for me, lay on your back. You can use the blanket from the bed.” You said as you went over to the door and locked it.

 

Normally Ravus was the dominant one in bed but you were taking the reign today and he complied. You undid your dress letting him watch as he was partially sitting up staring at you now only in your bra, underwear and the lace stockings. Sitting on the couch with your feet hovering over his bare torso rubbing your feet gently over his well toned chest his breath hitching in his chest as you spotted his cock hardening a little at the touch. Moaning Ravus stared at you as your laced feet moved up and down his chest then your left foot rubbing gently over his cock. Rubbing the heel of your foot against his balls he let out a loud moan arching his back enjoying the feeling of the lace on his cock.

 

“Darling. . .this feels so good.” He said weakly.

 

Rubbing both feet gently over his cock it getting fully hard under your touch, cradling his large cock in the soles of your feet you moved them up and down. The lace rubbing against it as you did it felt strange for your feet to be held like that as it wasn’t a normal position for them but the moans and whimpers coming from Ravus was more than enough to make up for the discomfort. Soon his moans was making your turned on reaching a hand down in between your legs you started to massage your clit through the lace of your underwear, letting Ravus watch. Ravus thrusted his hips up a little moving himself against you curling your feet tighter around his thick shaft. He was moaning your name loudly as you started to rub just the left foot up and down the shaft of his cock, your right foot rubbing on his stomach tracing patterns on his chest. Ravus started to pant heavily you could see droplets of precum coming out of the slit of his cock dripping onto your lace stockings. The hot cum on your feet felt good, moaning loudly moving the underwear to the side some you slid a finger inside, Ravus had grabbed your feet cradling them around his cock he began to thrust.

 

“I’m about to cum.” He moaned huskily, his cock throbbing against your feet.

 

“Cum wherever you want.” You told him smiling at him, a loving look in your eyes.

 

“Close your legs together.” He commanded getting to his feet, leaning forward he kissed you passionately.

 

With your legs pressed together his hands on your knees pressing your ankles together pressing his cock just in between your legs. Your panties were drenched now as he sucked on your breasts and thrust his cock in and out of the small gap of your legs. The lace brushing against his cock making him moan against your breasts nipping on your nipples. Ravus leaned back staring you right in the eyes those beautiful blue and brown eye staring at yours lovingly as he grabbed his cock and jerked it roughly. With a loud moan he ejaculated all over your lace stockings hot white cum staining them. He rested his head on your lap wrapping long arms around your waist hugging you tightly.

 

“I love you.”


	4. Gladiolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Brotherhood era. So if you haven't watched the anime short, it's right before the game.

You were spending extra care in everything you did today, you had gotten a text right during lunch time from your boyfriend, Gladiolus Amicita. He is the personal guard to the Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

 

 _'My shoulder is killing me, I think I over extended it.'_ Was the text you received, it was rare that he got hurt like that for work.

 

Normal bruises and the such was par of the course but something like this was abnormal. You wanted to make sure when he got home he could relax and heal up that sore shoulder. After making a quick run into town thanking your lucky stars you were off from work today you bought all sorts of massage related items. You bought all the favorite foods of his that would make a great comforting meal rented a good movie to watch afterwards and got a dummies guide to massages. Gladio was always super sweet to you helping you out whenever he could despite his busy schedule with the Prince training and protecting him. The bedroom set up with several aromatherapy candles not lit yet some incense burning already the room was looking good.

 

In the kitchen you had prepared two different types of fresh homemade ramen, not the cup of noodles microwaved stuff the real stuff. He always got super excited when it was the homemade stuff it made his night when he came over to visit you to see that on the table waiting for him. Dressed in a pair of nice red booty shorts and a black and white striped tank top that showed off your ample breast quite a bit you heard a car pulling up into the driveway. Smiling to yourself proud at all that you had accomplished you heard the door open.

 

“Babe, I'm here – I can't stay too long my shoulder is really killing me.”

 

You had worked hard to convince him to come over since he was hurting he was just going to go home and soak in the tub then sleep. But after a few teasing comment, a sexy picture of you pouting about wanting to see him he said he would come over for a few. Little did he know that you had a ton of things planned.

 

Pulling Gladio into a kiss you lead him to the kitchen were you had all the food set up. Smacking your ass he followed you eyes widening at the sight of the homemade ramen. 

 

"Freshly made this afternoon by me and it has fresh Anak meat on it and this one here has cockatrice meat mixed in. Figure we could share."

 

"Babe this is magnificent thanks." He said smiling broadly pulling out a chair for you letting you sit first kissing the top of your head as he pushed the chair in. 

 

"There is more~." You said happily a broad smile on your face as you took your favorite pair of Chocobo themed chopsticks out. 

 

"More?" He questioned hazel eyes zoning in on your exposed cleavage. 

 

"Uhuh, in the bedroom." You said through a mouthful of noodles. 

 

"My shoulder is pretty shitty right now I can't promise a fantastic night..."

 

"Oh don't worry I'll take care of you babe. Now eat up don't want cold noodles!" 

 

_-in the bedroom-_

 

Gladio had gone to the bathroom while you had gone to the bedroom to light up the candles only have the bedside lamp on. Taking a sip of water you smirked as Gladio let out a appreciative whistle at the sight of the room. 

 

"What do you have planned?" He asked walking up to you wrapping his left arm around you his right arm stiffly st the side in pain. 

 

"I'm going to give you a massage." You replied giving him a slight kiss on the cheek. 

 

"Whoa when did you learn how to do that?" He asked with a laugh shocked that you had put all this effort in this. 

 

"This afternoon." You laughed showing him the book you had bought earlier. 

 

"Perfect - shall I strip sweetie?" He asked a sexy look on his handsome face. 

 

"Down to boxers, kind customer." You said in a teasing tone taking up the role as masseuse. 

 

"How much extra for a happy ending?" He teased as you helped him remove the shirt, he had to bend forward so you could reach. 

“For you today kind customer free of charge.” You replied, whispering in his ear gently guiding him down to lay on his stomach on the bed.

 

“I hope that this offer is only for this kind customer.” Gladio said as he got himself comfortable on the bed.

 

“You are the only person I would service.” Was your reply as you turned on some soft music, rubbing some oils on your hands.

 

Slowly with a firm hand you started to massage his shoulder it was hard to reach because of Gladio's build. Stretching on tiptoe you struggled to massage everything it was becoming harder for you to make it for him to relax as fought with your height difference. Gladio let out a chuckle appreciative that you were doing this for him and found it rather cute that you couldn't reach well enough. Pushing you out of the way a little he sat up turning to face you he gave you a kiss picking you up with ease placing you on the bed and returning to his original position. Now on the bed beside him his back exposed to you, crawling on top of him your smaller body practically fitting easily on his back you could reach his shoulders with ease.

 

“Thanks.” You said placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

 

Now you could really get to work, unconsciously you rocked your hips against his body making him squirm in his spot. The knots in his shoulders slowly started to disappear along with the ones in his neck and he moaned softly underneath you. Your hands worked magic on his sore muscles and over extended shoulder hands gliding over the tattooed skin making him feel a whole lot better. You simply adored his tattoos they were so manly it was just the outline of it he had started this very long project a month ago and the artist told him that it would take quite a while to finish it. The design was partially your idea of having it span his back and arms knowing that the outcome will look damn sexy on him. Just all those muscles glistening under the candle light looking slick with the oil from your hands, made you moan. Rocking your hips against his back the shorts and underwear getting a little wet as you felt yourself getting turned on.

 

“Hah,” Gladio laughed as he flipped you off his back sliding himself so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed.

 

Sitting down beside him, you looked him up and down it was easy to tell that his muscles were all relaxed. Though his cock was not relaxed his boxers were tenting with his large cock firm and just turned on as you are. He kissed you lower lip biting at yours nestling his fingers in your hair grabbing your hand placing it on the elastic band of his boxers.

 

“I love you, doll.” Gladio said in between kisses.

 

Pulling down the boxers tossing them on the floor beside the rest of the clothes, pulling off the tank top you unclasped your bra letting your breasts free. Gladio let out a aggressive growl at the sight of your ample breasts falling free from the lacy bra right hand reaching out and squeezing that supple mound of flesh. He pinched at your nipples enjoying the soft moan coming from your lips.

 

“I'm going to pleasure you with my breasts.” You said coyly, placing your hands on either side of your breast squishing them together.

 

“Fuck.” Gladio moaned, he reached for one of the scented oils opening the bottle he poured some all over your breasts making them glistening under the candle light.

 

Placing your breasts over the head of his cock slowly moving your breast up and down his cock. Rubbing them against his hard cock one up then the other down causing tantalizing sensation to go through his hard shaft making Gladio a moaning mess. The oils felt so hot and so good of the friction of your breasts on his hard shaft made you moan and feel hot and bothered. Leaning forward everytime that the head of his large and delicious looking cock came into view you licked it with the tip of your tongue, flicking over the slit of the head. Panting heavily Gladio looked down at you staring into your big beautiful eyes loving you more and more by the second droplets of precum emitting from the cock as you licked up the cum. Pressing your breasts tighter around his cock making Gladio moan his body shivering with pleasure feeling good under your touch. Moving your breasts up and down fast on him sucking on his head of his cock roughly he immediately nestling his right hand in your hair moving your head a little. Left hand curling up in the sheets of the bed as he lolled his head back moaning your name loudly as he felt his cock start to throb in between your breasts.

 

“Doll my cock is throbbing against your tits if feels so good, you look so fucking hot like this. I just can't handle this any more I want to cum all over those tits of yours.”

 

“Yes, release all the stress out on me babe.” You moaned as you licked over the head of his cock.

 

Reaching a hand down in between his legs you caressed his balls squeezing them gently as you sucked the head of his large cock, enjoying the feeling of his throbbing cock pressing roughly against the squished tight breasts. With a jolt and a buck of his hips Gladio ejaculated right inside of your mouth sending hot tendrils of cum shooting down your throat filling up your stomach. The salty taste filled your mouth a few drops escaping the side of your mouth as Gladio pulled out his cock, rubbing a index finger over your lips cleaning up the drops. Reaching forwards you sucked on his fingers getting those few drops of cum from him, the loving look in his eyes made you feel so hot.

 

“I feel so much better thanks babe.” He said letting out a soft sigh, pulling you up onto his lap pulling you into a big hug.

 

 


	5. Cor Leonis Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Kingsglaive.

Quickie Series Cor Edition -

 

Cor Leonis – Cor the Immortal was not one to be at his desk for long or in his office for long that is. He would rather be out and about taking down Niffs and anything else that defies the Crown. But alas he was stuck doing paper work that had been piling up for quite some time now and his fiancee was being rather adamant that he finish his paperwork.

 

“Sir Leonis?” A tender voice called out making Cor look up light blue eyes staring at the partially opened door at the woman standing there peering in.

 

“Yes future Mrs Leonis?” Cor said with a slight teasing voice, a hand beckoning you in.

 

“I was just wanting to see how you are doing in this mountain of paperwork.” You said with a smile closing the door behind you.

 

Walking over to your soon to be husband noticing that there was a sizable dent in the paper work. His office was dimly lit bad for his eyesight, reaching forward you turned on another lamp and went to the window pulling the curtains allowing the fading afternoon light in.

 

“No need to damage your eyes darling.” You chided him walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder slowly starting to massage his broad shoulders.

 

“How has your daily endeavors been?” Cor asked as he returned to the paperwork.

 

“Surprisingly smooth but there was something bothering me all day though.”

 

“What was bothering you so?”

 

“See my darling husband to be has been so busy with work lately and hasn't been home when I was awake that certain desires of mine have been left unattended to.” You said in a teasing tone of voice next to his ear your hot breath tickling the sensitive spot on his neck making him shiver.

 

He stiffened a little under your touch and actions the pen in his hand not moving as he stared fixedly ahead imagining the things that you were suggesting. You slid a hand down his chest rubbing the broad chest leaning in closer to him placing a kiss on his cheek. You were the only one that could fluster the Immortal Cor Leonis the only person never intimidated by his rank or power.

 

“I see and what is it that you want?”

 

“I want you to finish your work but there is something I can do for you while you work.”

 

“Oh really?” He asked loving your adventurous side meeting your eyes giving you a reassuring smile reaching up his right hand and pulling your face to his so he could place a kiss on your full lips.

 

“Yes just sit right there.” You hummed happily weaseling your way down under the giant elegant desk settling yourself in between his legs.

 

“Oh, darling.” He said with a happy sigh going back to his paperwork as you unzipped his pants.

 

You smiled to yourself as you took his cock in your hands taking your right hand massaging his balls as your left hand firmly grasped on his shaft of his semi-hard cock. Slowly stroking the shaft of his cock his uncircumcised cock started to get hard under your touch. Sticking out your tongue the tip of your tongue flickering over the head of his cock then the tongue ring rubbing against the sensitive head. You didn't have many piercings being in the Crownsguard it was smiled upon to be heavily pierced – tattoos were fine but piercings not so. Just your lobes and your tongue was pierced. The tongue ring was simple red with sparkles on it, with it dragging over the highly sensitive cock caused thrilling pleasures to race through Cor. His cock was fully erect now as if felt so good to have that ring rub all over it and how your tongue caressed all up and down his shaft.

 

“You are so good at this darling.” He said in a moaning tone of voice.

 

“All for you Cor.” You said as you placed your lips around the head of his cock sucking roughly.

 

He let out a strangled moan as you pushed your head down taking in all of his cock inch for inch. Mouth pressing on the base of his cock feeling the massive shaft filling up your mouth making you wet feeling, getting turned on yourself. Reaching your left hand you snaked your fingers up you skirt thankful that is what you wore today sliding your fingers over your clit rubbing it. Moaning pleasurably against his cock as you started to feel really good with rubbing your clit and sucking on Cor's cock. He bucked his hips a little as you started to suck harder on him moving your head up and down on his cock, spit coming from the sides of your mouth down his cock.

 

Cor was not one for sloppy blow job not liking having a lot of spit hanging from his cock specially if he was still wearing pants not wanting any signs of him doing anything scandalous at work. You made sure to clean up all the tendrils of spit before they wetted his pants any licking up and down the veiny shaft. Right hand still massaging his balls enjoying the firm feeling of them in your hand and how you feel him twitch each time you squeezed them. As you pushed him all the way to the back of your throat feeling his cock hit your tonsils making you gag a bit you felt Cor buck his hips again against your throat. He enjoyed the primal urge that made him do that to you and how you reacted by holding his cock deep in your mouth sucking harder moaning roughly.

 

Surfacing for breath you panted loudly noticing there was droplets of precum coming from the head of his cock happily you licked it up enjoying the salty bitter taste of his cum. Your sister accused you of being weird for loving the taste of cum and surprised Cor happily when you had first sucked his cock that you swallowed all of the cum not letting one drop escape. Removing your left hand from your clit you wrapped it around his cock moving your hand up and down in a twisting motion squeezing at the head causing Cor to moan loudly at your technique placing his right hand down nestling fingers in your hair urging your lips to go back to his cock. So you did continuing with your hand work and your mouth sucking on the head of his cock making loud lewd sounds as you did. Cor was so glad that his office was on the far end of the building away from the majority of people and no one knew he was here.

 

“Darling your ability is just superb doing this your mouth is so good you can suck me so hard.” Cor moaned tugging on your hair some panting heavily.

 

You hummed in agreement as you moved your tongue around the head while still sucking on his cock, it started to throb under your palm and in your mouth. He was close to cumming right in your mouth filling up that hole with precious cum. This powerful man weak under your touch was the most intoxicating.

 

“I'm going to cum. . .” Cor said weakly in his sexy voice that sent a shiver down your spine.

 

With your right hand still on his balls you squeeze them a bit tighter just enough that made his whole body lurch with a lustfully moan his whole body shivering as he ejaculated right down your throat. Thick hot strands of cum rushing down your throat as his whole cock throbbed violently in your mouth. You swallowed all of the cum making sure not to let one drop escape your mouth enjoying the taste.

 

“Thanks darling.” Cor told you as he helped you to your feet, placing a chaste kiss to your lips.

 


	6. Nyx Ulric

He was lounging on the chair, a little orb of fire dancing in his large palm staring at the news on the television. He wasn't all too focused on the actual events transpiring on the screen just staring in that general direction all the things that were going on right was just insane. The damn Niffs. 

There was a strong scent of lavender and rose that hit his nose then he saw darkness as a pair of hands covered his eyes. His lips formed into a wry smile as the smell of fresh henna ink mixed in with the other smells he was taking in. 

“Guess who babe.” Came the husky voice of a female beside him came the crystalline voice. 

“Libertus?” He called out in a amused tone, listening to her voice as she laughed in reply. 

“Would that pale giant man have such gorgeous brown skin like mine? Or such dangerous curves. . .or use his mouth in such a manner?” She said large brown eyes surveying him rubbing her henna ink covered hands on his bare chest. 

She climbed on top of him Nyx's hands finding her hips giving them a squeeze when she sat on top of him. Her supple form looking so heavenly on top of him as she rocked her hips against his pelvis, making the friction feel good against his cock. She leaned forward placing feather light kisses to his bare neck nails digging into his bare chest, causing him to arch his back into her touch. She continued to place kisses on his his neck and shoulder occasionally placing nipping bites on the tanned skin. Nyx placed his hands under her shirt feeling up the soft cinnamon color skin enjoying the shiver that went through her body at his touch. 

His girlfriend start to rock her hips against him again making him get hard under her movements, she starter to bite more with her kisses bringing her lips down to his nipples teeth teasing them. She was being such a tease as her pearly white teeth took a hold of his left nipple tugging on it her large doe like eyes staring up at him. Nyx stared down at her as she slid her body down his, enjoying the feeling of her lithe body pressing against his. She was picture perfect as her hands worked on his belt undoing the clasp sidling herself in between his legs her ample breasts squished against him showing off the fresh henna tattoos on her chest. The dark black ink of the henna mixed beautifully with the rich brown color of her skin. There was a happy hum as she pulled down his pants as he lifted himself up a little making it easier for her to remove the pants from him. 

~~

You slowly pulled down the maroon boxers off his muscular body revealing his semi-erect cock, this man has some weird power over you it was just whenever you saw him you couldn't help but want to suck his cock. It only worked with Nyx any other partner you had did not bring the same sexual power that Nyx did. Grabbing at his cock stroking it a few time letting the tip of your tongue drag over head of it, making the man in front of you moan lewdly. He bucked his hips at you a little trying to put his cock in your mouth but you moved back smirking at him. Licking up and down the shaft of his rather girthy cock there was a nice vein that stuck out on it that felt good to have your tongue pressed against it. Running your tongue along the vein cause the cock to get fully erect in your hands, pressing a kiss to the base of his cock you moved your hands to his thighs rubbing them. Nyx started to moan under your touch his beautiful voice causing you to get wet his moans were just music to your ears. 

“Babe,” he said weakly as you lavished your tongue all around the shaft of the cock. 

“Hmm, darling?” You mused as you circled the tip of your tongue around the head of his cock, staring up at him as you did, watching the dazed lustful expression on his handsome face. 

“I love you.” He muttered breathlessly as you took his cock in your mouth slowly taking it in. 

Nyx was gripping onto the arms of the chair knowing that you didn't enjoy it when he placed his hands on your head when sucking him off. He respected that ask of your when you had first sucked his cock he was enjoying it so much he tangled his large hands in your hair pushing down more on your head making you go further down. You had panicked not like the suffocating feeling it was giving you and roughly pushed him away the top set of your teeth roughly scraping on his cock causing a slight but painful abrasion. That had ended that night worth of sex to his surprise and he promised not to ever do that again even though sometimes it just felt so instinctual to do so. 

You put his cock all the way into the back of your throat holding it there, sucking roughly on him loud lewd noises escaping you lips as you did. You had pulled your hair back in a ponytail, after spending several annoying hours of getting it straightened professionally, a few strands had fallen out tickling his thigh as you slowly pulled up. Just taking the head in your mouth you sucked hard, your tongue rolling all over the head in just the movements that you knew drove Nyx insane. He was writhing underneath you, out of the corner of your eyes you could see his hands digging into the arms of the chair, knuckles white. Little bits of spit escaped your lips as you let his cock out of your mouth with a loud resounding pop, making the harden muscle sway back and forth in the process. 

Taking it in your delicate hands you vigorously stroked your hands up and down his long shaft twisting your hand expertly as you got to the head of his cock. The growled moans and muttered curses falling from Nyx's mouth was perfect what you wanted to hear from him. He was relaxing now you had gotten a text from Crowe saying that your boyfriend was in need of some relief. To in which you laughed and decided to pay him a visit. 

“Your mouth does such wonders to my cock. . .” Nyx said panting staring down at you with your full lips wrapped around the head of his cock licking up the precum that had spurted free.

You just gave him this knowing look as you didn't want to remove your mouth from his delicious cock, pushing him back all the way inside your mouth you started to bob your head up and down the shaft. Faster and harder putting just a little bit of teeth against his cock, he had admitted to liking the slight feeling of your teeth against his cock just not the extreme amount of pressure as the first time for the abrasion. He let out a loud sexy growl as you did that just the very tip of your front teeth grazing against his cock, started it to throb in your mouth. Lavishing your tongue all over as you went up and down, hands rubbing his muscled thighs as you did. Nyx threw his head back letting out a guttural groan as he thrusted up against you slightly at the thrilling feeling of your mouth on him. The spit coming from your mouth dripping onto your breast and onto his legs making his mind spin with pleasure. 

Reaching your right hand in between his legs you cupped his balls squeezing them gently causing Nyx to moan out again, cursing your name lovingly. His cock throbbing harder now just as hard as his breathing is and he starts to buck a little against your mouth. Curling a finger to that delicate space right behind his balls, rubbing your middle finger right there and giving his cock a rough suck Nyx let out a roar at the over stimulating sensation. Your mouth was immediately filled with hot cum, shooting down your throat as you held your lips right down to the base of his cock enjoying the pulsing feeling of his ejaculating cock in your mouth. Slowly pulling up making sure to get all the cum and swallowing it right up, you stared up at him as you did this dark eyes matching his making him want you all over again. 

“Definitely better than what Libertus can do with his mouth babe.” He said pulling you onto his lap and giving you a passionate kiss.


	7. Day At The Races Cindy x Reader

 

“You honestly need to take a vacation, Cin. Like it's been I dunno three months since you took a day off to just enjoy yourself.” You said in a admonishing tone, rolling your eyes her way.

 

Cindy Aurum was your best friend and also you crush it's been that way for quite a while now but she saw you nothing more than just a hunter that stopped by the area a lot. A lot of people crushed on her so you were not the only one but she ignores them all. She would laugh when someone would ask her when she was going to get married and she would just say, “I'm married ta mah work!”

 

It was torture sometimes as the two of you got along so well and had such a great time together. You stayed in the area so you spend more time with her it was just originally suppose to be for a short period of time but you found out that you enjoyed the area, the people and learning more about Cindy. Her looks, her personality, charm, skills all of it was just such a strong attractant to you. Some jested you were the closest thing she had to a partner but no matter how much that made you feel good it was always such a strong reaction from her that 'no no we are just friends!' made you feel a bit bitter. Then you would storm off and go hunt down something, just to relieve some frustration.

 

Cid had come to you saying it was time for Cindy to take a few days off no matter what, she was reciting inventory stock in her sleep he heard her muttering them in her sleep in one of his many trips to the bathroom at night. You had been working on forcing her to take for two days now and not just a few hours out of the day it has been from the very crack of dawn until dusk, she's refused saying it was too much.

 

“I just can't take one, you understand? I got too much ta do!” She cried out in frustration as she picked up a welding mask and torch.

 

“You need to, you gotta relax on occasions Cindy.” You said quickly snatching up a helmet as well as she lit the torch the bright blue flame showing as she turned down the dial cooling the flame a little until it was a nice little orange flicker.

 

“What if I get all your stuff covered?” You asked, it was the only thing you could think of to do to make her actually take a day off.

 

“Like you could manage that, you fer sure would mess something up. Now let me finish this.” She barked getting frustrated with seeing your face telling her the same thing over.

 

With that you took that as a challenge. You loved challenges and to prove Cindy wrong was a big one and to woo her was another challenge that you had taken on. Though sometimes you think that was one you would eventually fail at you were not going to stop just yet. You've known her for three years now. Going to her small desk you found her planner that held all of her bookings, going to to Cid made you deal with him. With what tasks you could do you did and what ones you pawn off to others you did. Shifting a few big plans off to a different date after calling the people and explaining to them the situation, “she's really sick and needs to reschedule!”.

 

Around lunch time Cindy had taken a break after finish welding the exhaust manifold on the little Shelby she was working on earlier. Cindy was carrying one of her famous “engine made” steak and cheese sandwiches, her big blue eyes surveying you as you poured over her appointment book.

 

“What are ya doin'?” She asked, as she leaned over your shoulder a bit of cheese falling onto the book, she smelled like grease, diesel, tinder and honey.

 

It was a wonderful smell.

 

“Oh just all the things I've managed to finish or reschedule.” You answered her with a bright smile, a smug look playing on your lips as you saw her jaw drop.

 

“How did you manage all that in like two hours?” She asked stunned those bright blue eyes sparkling as you showed her how the next three days were free.

 

“It helps when you've gotten some good sleep and are relaxed. Imagine all that you can do if you slept in and shit.” You replied back a snarky tone, closing the book.

 

“I uhh. . .well I guess I have to indulge you.” She said shrugging her thin shoulders.

 

It was odd how she just quickly agreed to it all, even when she agreed to do something there was a bit of a struggle. She turned away your eyes caught that dangerous sway of her hips that caused you to pause your thinking and just stare. When she laughed and cleared her throat you looked up spotting her blue eyes staring at you.

 

“Though. . .you have to spend one of those days with me. Let's go to a Chocobo race together.” Cindy teased you with a winning smile.

 

“Us hang out together?” You asked incredulously, this was a first!

 

She normally just disappeared for a few days when you finally forced her on a vacation, was there something different about this time? Your heart leapt up in your throat making you loose your breath for a moment were you making progress on breaking down that wall?

 

“Fine sounds like a plan. . .hey wait,” You paused as it hit you. “They banned you from betting didn't they?”

 

“Do you want to chill with me or not, honey?” Cindy taunted back using that sweet tone of voice of hers, tossing a wink your way.

 

Damn.

 

“Whatever, just as long as they don't get me in trouble.” You said shaking your head, brushing hair out of your eyes as your phone rang, it was Dave from HQ.

 

One the second day of her vacation Cindy called you for the what you had selfishly dubbed as the date. What did it hurt if you did call it that? I mean it's not like you told anyone. Sure you might have mentioned not taking any major hunts the next few days to Dave when you saw him last. And he might have teased you a little asking who the hot date was.

 

Arriving at her shop you were dressed nice nothing too fancy because it was Whiz's Outpost and not Lestallum or the Crown City. You also didn't want her to think you put too much effort in this and think that you took her asking you to hang with her as the wrong way. Cindy was wearing blue jeans that were ripped up, a yellow tank top with the logo for the garage on it. She was still wearing her trucker hat but today it was backwards and it looked cute on her that way as a few curly strands of blonde hair stuck out the front making you think of chocobo feathers.

 

Getting into her beat up truck, most would think Cindy listened to country music but she didn't, the shock made you laugh when you first hung out with her and rap came on the speakers. Though today it was punk rock blasting on the speakers as she cranked the engine to life, fighting with the seat belt like normal on the truck, you would think the top mechanic around would have a flawless vehicle but the truck, “The Tank” was faulty in parts.

 

After listening to the greatest hits of Blink-182 you guys made it to Whiz's Outpost the both of you singing along to the tunes with the windows down enjoying free time. You could already see it in her expression and the way she held herself that she was feeling better. Cindy looked a lot more relaxed than the other day, her shoulders sat down properly, her back was relaxed and not so tense looking. The smile on her face didn't looked forced as she belted out, 'what's my age again?'.

 

At Whiz's Outpost there was a bunch of people milling around getting ready for the race it was a big day for the races as there was some big hitters on the circuit visiting. Plus the rumors of the Prince and his friends made it more a tourist trap than normal. Cindy peered over your shoulder, hands pressing on your shoulders as she looked at the betting board she didn't want the attendants to notice her. She smelled so good next to you, the sound of her muttering names and odds under her breath next to your ear was torture sending sharp shivers of pleasure up and down your body. It was making you so painfully aware that her breasts were pushing against your back, they felt good there though you really wanted to know how they felt in your hands.

 

“So bet 300 Gil on 'White Thunder' okay doll?” Cindy said smiling sweetly, her eyes matching yours as you turned to face her.

 

“Sure thing, Cin.” You said nodding heading over to the betting booth, you weren't a stranger to betting you've done it a few times it's not your thing.

 

It's Cindy's thing she is great at it like ridiculously lucky at picking the right Chocobo to win. She isn't allowed to place bets because they think she's cheating somehow. So you place the bets they aren't on to the scheme yet or don't care, placing the bet you saw Cindy talking to the vendor who was selling sodas and hot dogs. As you approached her you could hear her giggling as she told the vendor how she cooks her hots dogs on the exhaust manifold of a truck that is off it's frame currently, the look on the vendor's face is appalled and shocked at the thought of food sitting on car parts.

 

At first it bothered you some but after being forced to eat the food it was rather tasty. You wouldn't do it often but on occasions something made by Cindy was great, but then again it might taste good just because she cooked it. When she turned around holding two bottles of soda and two hot dogs on a plate she smiled at you, quickly grabbing your stuff to which you noticed she ordered exactly what you liked from her hands.

 

It was feeling too much like a date right now as the two of you looked for a good spot to view the finish line as there was very little seating and you both felt it best for older people and pregnant woman. The way she stood closer to you than normal was either because people were crushing around the both of you or she just wanted to be that close to you so your shoulders were touching against each other. You couldn't focus on the warm ups for the race as you could just look at her relax happy visage next to yours.

 

“This is so much fun, I love the races. Don't like being on the dang things but race on the other hand is so much fun.”

 

“It is fun,” you agreed smiling over at her there was a bit of relish on the corner of her lip.

 

Without even thinking about it you reached out a index finger curling around the curve of her lip clearing off the little piece of condiment. Her lips were incredibly soft as your finger brushed against them, it was a nice feeling your mind wondered how her lips would feel against yours. The very thought made you blush as you noticed her wide eyed expressions as you cleared your finger with a napkin.

 

“Shit. . .oh sorry. . .I wasn't thinking.” You stuttered blushing several shades of deep red, feeling like a fool.

 

“Ah, hell you are just too cute with that blush it's okay.” She laughed it off with that angelic like laugh and shrugged her shoulders breasts bouncing a little with the exaggerated movement.

 

“I like you a lot.” You blurted out just as the sounding alarm went off for the race, she didn't hear you as her attention went to the rush of color as the rainbow flair of feathered steeds went zooming in front of you.

 

Damn.

 

You had plucked up the courage and she didn't even hear it! Shaking your head you had said you needed to make it clear to her today. It was no or never you thought which brought your anxiety and your heart rate since no one seemed to gather her attention enough to date her. But you felt like you were in a good spot you two hung out a lot. Really you had an advantage of most people, even that pretty blond boy Prompto Argentum who fawned after Cindy often.

 

You watched as she cheered on the Chocobos, not paying attention to the race at all but her reactions her smile, her laugh, her swearing at the others, the bouncing of her breasts the way her hair fell into her eyes it was all just too much. You really wanted her right there and now in front of all the people.

 

“I won! Look yet again I picked a winner! You are such a doll!” Cindy said hugging you tightly as they announced 'White Thunder' as the winner of the race.

 

The hug pushed you over the edge, your body just couldn't handle it any longer. You have been pining for her for years and have been doing whatever you can to earn her attention for years now. You had already said it once to her that you liked her perhaps the second time would be better and yield results?

 

“Hey come over this way.” You said boldly taking her hand as she was going to collect her money.

 

“But mah money. . .”

 

“They hold it for twenty four hours Cin, I have something very important to tell you.” You dragged her towards the grain shed, making sure your grip was tight but not aggressively tight on hers.

 

“What's goin' on, dollface?” She asked now curious but also a bit nervous by the stern and determined look on your face.

 

Once you knew you were relatively out of view of everyone you pinned her against the wall kissing her in what you hoped was a weak in the knees kiss. Gripping her shoulders massaging them noticing that she was shivering a little under your touch, what surprised you was she kissed back. It was a shy kiss but it was a kiss back your eyes flashed opened as you noticed her soft plump lips caressing yours back.

 

“I like you a lot Cindy I have for a long time I might even love you I really want to find out if I do. I want to know more about you I want to pleasure you. . .” You blurted out louder this time around staring her directly in the eyes, those big blue eyes in shock as she registered what you had just told her.

 

“What you like – like me? Like. . .?” Cindy said flabbergasted her breathing was heavy as she stared over at you.

 

“Yes, Cindy Aurum. You are so gorgeous, talented, funny, smart, just plain everything I like.”

 

“But. . .”

 

“But what?”

 

“I don't know. . .I just don't think I could be good enough for you.” She said which made you laugh.

 

“You not good enough for me? Ha, think of me I'm just a low rent hunter with not much going for me, you maintain the largest auto garage outside the Crown City and you knock everyone down when they ask for your hand.”

 

“I married to my work. . .”

 

“Perhaps you could be with a person?” You said finishing your sentence with a kiss, gliding your hands up and down her sides squeezing teasingly making her moan into your kiss as you slipped in your tongue alongside her massaging over it.

 

“I. . .like you too.” She moaned as you both finally surfaced for breath.

 

As your hands went back up to her shoulders you noticed that they were still a little tense was it because of the situation or because of all the stress from work lately? Smiling devilishly at her you rubbed a hand down her stomach fingers grazing over the button of the jeans. The moan that escaped her lips made you feel even hotter and bothered by it all your body was all on fire from her reactions you wanted her completely right here. This wasn't the place for full blown sex but you wanted to give her something to relax and to think about. Noticing that there was a door to the shed and it wasn't locked you opened it leading her in.

 

“Uh, doll what's going on?” She asked there was a nervous excited tone to her voice as you leaned her against a bags of grain.

 

“I'm going to help you relax some. Are you okay with this? Like I don't want to pressure you. . .” You said with a teasing smile, grabbing at the button of her pants, tugging on them.

 

“No let's do this. . .I want this.” She moaned as cool air graced her skin.

 

Your mouth started to water when you saw the bright pink thong that hardly covered any of her pussy, it was a nice view that was for sure. Smiling to yourself you rubbed up and down her thighs enjoying the soft feeling of her skin, squeezing them listening to the shy laugh she let out. Was this Cindy's first time? You weren't sure, it wasn't yours. Rubbing a finger up and down her lips, feeling the dampness it felt hot and good to your touch, the wetness surrounding your finger made you eager. She shivered a little under your touch as your index finger pressed against her clit causing her to moan.

 

“I uh. . .that feels good.” Cindy let out a soft moan arching her back a little, spreading her legs some giving you more access to her pussy.

 

“That is lovely. . .you are gorgeous Cindy just simply gorgeous.” You moaned adding a second finger inside her curling them up making her squirm a little under your touch.

 

The smell was enticing, the look was wonderful, as your fingers got wetter with each stroke. The sounds Cindy was emitting was enough to make you cum with that but this was about her and not you, it was her vacation after all. Leaning into her feeling the heat coming off her wet pussy you licked the tip of your tongue against the exposed clit, her whole body shook under the experimental lick.

 

“OH that is fantastic!” She let out loudly, squirming under the lick.

 

Chuckling a little, as you pressed your mouth against her clit licking around clockwise moving your fingers in and out of her pussy reaching in to rub against her g-spot. It took a moment to find the elusive little patch but you did and your hand started to get drenched as she bit her fist as her body shook all over. She shook continuously with a orgasm as you sucked in her clit and pressed on the g-spot again. Her left hand pressed on the back of your head holding you firmly in place as she tried to cover her urges to scream in pleasure from your deft ministrations. Working your fingers in and out quickly juices just spilling down your wrist making you want to lick it all right up you felt her pussy tighten around your fingers for a second time, in such a short time too smiling to yourself you bit down gently on her swollen clit. She couldn't help buy scream with that feeling.

 

Thankfully there was a crowd of people walking by talking rather loudly so it was muffled and no one knew. She was a limp noodle underneath you as you stood up marveling at your drenched hand, Cindy grabbed your hand pulling it to her lips she gave a slow teasing experimental lick.

 

“Hmmm, I taste good.” She said giving you a appraising smile, then leaning in for a kiss wanting to taste you and her juices mixes together.

 

Breaking from the kiss you let out a happy sigh, “You looked a lot more relaxed.”

 

“All thanks to you. . .I would like to continue this at home. . .” She said looking at you smiling happily.

 

“Well let's clean you up a little. . .” You remarked knowing that she wouldn't want to put that thong back on or pants until a little cleaner.

 

“Back pocket of the jeans, always have a rag there.” She said gesturing to the jeans on the floor.

 

She looked radiant from the fresh orgasms, her body shaking a little on random spurts as her body was settling down from the high. She looked angelic like that even, you blushed a bit, as you couldn't find any water but gently started to clean her up some while she caressed the side of your face staring lovingly at you.

 

“Thanks. . .” Cindy said happily.

 


	8. Drunk Tease

Prompto couldn't help himself when there was booze around specially when it is hard lemonade it was his favorite. He also couldn't help it when his girlfriend wearing a crop top that was a scoop neck and short shorts. Today she was wearing exactly those clothes in a mix of black and red matching her vampy-makeup and braided hair.

 

“Babe?” Prompto slurred, he was one his fifth hard lemonade while she was still working on the second.

 

“What Prom-baby?” She asked, flicking her eyes his way leaning over the counter of the bar top, creating a very firm image in his mind of her cleavage.

 

She was rather endowed something Prompto adored about her, his favorite pillows. They were in a local bar in Insomnia that was dubbed Slow Pour, it was one of the first places that were erect when they rebuilt the Crown City. They have known each other for quite a while now, though whenever he looked up at her with drunken lust filled eyes it was like he saw her for the first time.

 

“I'm horny~.” He sung out reaching out for the straps on the crop top tugging on it some, staring at her, licking his lower lip teasingly.

 

“Well we are in the middle of a bar. . .”

 

“So? I don't care who sees me, I'm proud of my sexy lady.” He said drunkenly, normally he wouldn't be so bold to say that but here he was talking loudly about fucking you.

 

“And get us kicked out of one of the few bars in this town? I think not, Prom. We don't need to repeat what happened in the bathroom of the Court House after the hearings for the new school buildings?” She chastised playfully brushing off his hand taking it in hers and holding it.

 

“That was fun!”

 

“Sure but getting caught fucking in the woman’s bathroom by Iris was not so good.” She recalled the memory fondly but the screams coming from Iris was a bit more than she had wanted to see.

 

“Home is like two minutes. . .away.” Prompto said finishing the last of his drink, placing some Gil down on the table.

 

“Really we just got here and we are suppose to meet Gladiolus and his girl.” You pouted but only teasingly.

 

“Just a quickie, you know something to loosen up the muscles.” Prompto joked, as he helped you off the stool smacking your ass playfully.

 

Back at home Prompto wasted no time pulling you against his body and kissing you roughly, his drunken mouth all over yours. He nearly knocked over the lamp that was near the entry way, rocking some he caught it from falling as your hands was all over this well defined chest.

 

“Those tits. . .I want to fuck them. . .” Prompto moaned as he dragged his lips down to your neck and sucked hard on the soft skin.

 

“Hmm as long as you don't come in my hair again like last time.” You commented as he tugged off the crop top.

 

“It was a accident, baby.”

 

“Took forever to wash out.” You said as he tried to undo the snaps of the bra, not finding the snaps.

 

Pushing his hands out of the way you reached in front of you pressing the clasps creating even more of a alluring cleavage to the man before you. He let out a whine, licking his lips and quickly undoing his tight pants, revealing a hard cock. You sometimes wondered how he could handle being hard in those pants, they were just so tight not that you complained any they made his ass look fantastic.

 

“Damn those tits.” He moaned as you dropped the bra to the floor.

 

“Sometimes I think you only love me for my breasts.” You pouted a little teasing him knowing that it wasn't true that the boy was hopelessly in love with all of you.

 

“I love all of you babe, I'll prove that later.” He promised more fun for after dinner with the others.

 

Dropping to yours knees, with a playfully huff you leaned back a little pressing your breasts together looking up lovingly at your boyfriend who was stroking his cock.

 

“Spit on your breasts babe.” He ordered, winking at you.

 

Slowly with a smirk on your face you let a bit of spit fall from you mouth right onto your breasts, you knew that drove Prompto wild. The moan that fell from his lips was enough to make you moan in response. Prompto stared at your breasts as the spit dripped down your cleavage, it took him a moment to slide his cock in between your breasts.

 

“Astrals these are such fantastic breasts baby.” Prompto whined as he thrusted his cock in between your breasts.

 

It amused your that just a simple flesh could please him so much, moaning you stuck out your tongue letting the tip of your tongue press against the head of his cock as it pushed up. The loud moan that escaped his mouth was sinful as he reached forward pulling on the braid your hair was in tugging on it causing your head to bob a little taking his cock in your mouth a little. Your tongue ring hit his slit making him thrust harder into your cleavage. You had just recently pierced your tongue the swelling finally going down and you had been good to show him what was all the hype about tongue piercings. Each time his cock was in your reach you flicked your tongue against the head the ring adding extra friction to it making him pant and moan.

 

“Oh babe.” He let out in a groan, you could feel his cock throbbing in between your breasts, there was precum leaking out just enough to gloss over the head.

 

Hungrily you licked it up, the look you gave Prompto as you slowly licked your lips clean of the milky substance made him smile proudly. He enjoyed it so much when you swallowed up his cum like you hadn't eaten in ages, it brought such a prideful feeling to him. Pressing on the back of your head some as his cock was all the way into your breast, forcing his shaft in your mouth dragging the ring against the sensitive skin. He started to thrust into your mouth gagging against his cock a little making him let out a sexy moan that filled your ears, making you wetter by the moment. Prompto no matter how riled up when he thrusts into your mouth is gentle about it not rough or aggressive aware that he could actually cause damage to you. Grabbing a hold of his hips squeezing them tightly digging your nails into the soft tender pale flesh, he let out grunt cumming right down your throat. As you sucked the rest of the cum from his cock, he stared down lovingly at you, brushing his fingers over some loose strands of hair.

 

“My turn~.” You purred getting to your feet rubbing your body against his.

 

“Nah, time for dinner I'm hungry. Gladdy and his chick are probably waiting for us now.” Prompto said with a knowing smirk on his face, giving you a quick kiss licking your lower lip gathering a bit of cum that had escaped, depositing it back into your mouth.

 

“ **TEASE**!” You shouted smacking his arm, in frustration.

 

“Think about how good the orgasm will be when we get back from dinner.” Prompto said with a smirk, handing you the bra and shirt.

 

“I'll get you back, Sunshine!”


End file.
